


Cardboard Memorial

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Cardboard Memorial

It lies on the bottom of the crater that used to be Sunnydale. A piece of cardboard torn from a box with writing scrawled across it in ballpoint pen. Holes reveal the corrugation in the board where the pen had poked through. The wind steadily blows dirt onto it, burying the sign with glacial slowness. And yet, the sign remains close to that whom it honors. Hurriedly thrown there as a final sentimental thought before the school bus drove away from the city that wasn't anymore.

_Thanks for saving the world, Spike. You were really cool._

_All my love,  
Andrew_


End file.
